Mystère sur le Sunny
by ToileDAraignee
Summary: Un appel étrange des deux côtés, des bruits anormaux, des voix inconnues et distordues, une sensation d'être observé ou encore du sang coulant par endroit et d'étranges messages tracés sur les murs... voici que les Chapeaux de paille et les Hearts sont confrontés à une aventure pour le moins terrifiante.


Salut, voici une fanfiction d'horreur sur One Piece. C'est une idée qui me trottait dans le tête depuis un moment et avec la relecture du début de l'arc Thriller Bark, j'ai eu envie de faire une histoire un peu du même genre mais en rajoutant les Heart Pirates dedans. Voici le prologue de cette dernière.

* * *

La guerre de Wano avait laissé des traces chez les Chapeaux de paille et les pirates du Heart. Cependant, tout le monde avait survécu et reprenait la route vers Raftel.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus de cette alliance, Chapeau de paille.

Law se trouvait sur le pont du Sunny pour mettre les choses au clair avec Luffy. Cette union n'avait pour but que de faire tomber l'empereur Kaido rien de plus ou de moins. Maintenant que c'était fait, les deux capitaines redevenaient des rivaux. Certes, le détenteur du fruit de l'élasticité ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et voulait garder l'alliance car il considérait le chirurgien de la Mort comme son ami. Heureusement pour l'ancien Grand Corsaire, Robin réussit à trouver les mots juste pour faire entendre raison à son capitaine. Et pour ça, l'ancien membre de la Donquixote Family l'en remerciait du fond du cœur même si il ne lui a adressé qu'un regard de remerciement.

C'est ainsi que le Polar Tang prit une direction et le Thousand Sunny l'autre.

Et ça aurait pût en rester là mais un événement rapprocha à nouveau les deux équipages...

C'était une journée ensoleillée sur le pont du navire à proue de lion. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Sanji notait quelques idées de recettes dans un carnet, Nami faisait la comptabilité, Robin lisait, Franky et Usopp bricolaient une nouvelle invention du cyborg, Chopper faisait sécher ses plantes médicinales, Brook composait une mélodie sur sa guitare, Zoro nettoyait ses sabres et Luffy... et bien faisait quelque peu une razzia sur le panier de fruits négligemment laissé sur la table.

Une journée on ne peut plus normale pour l'équipage qui goûtait à un calme bien mérité. Mais bien entendu, cette tranquillité n'allait pas durer très longtemps au grand dam de l'équipage. Et, pour une fois, Luffy y était pour rien dans cette histoire.

Usopp avait terminé son bricolage avec Franky et avait décidé de pêcher. Le jeune homme avait donc sortit une canne à pêche, imité par Luffy qui avait délaisser le panier, désormais dépossédé de ses fruits, qui semblait très enthousiaste.

Ils venaient à peine de remonter de la cale que l'escargophone commença à sonner.

\- Tiens, s'intrigua Usopp, quelqu'un cherche à nous contacter.

Luffy s'avança vers l'appareil de communication et en décrocha avant de répondre:

\- Ici Luffy et le roi des pirates ce sera moi !

\- Luffy, s'alarma Usopp, dévoile pas ton identité comme ça !

Le long-nez couru presque jusqu'à son ami pour lui ôter le combiné des mains quand un bruit étrange s'en échappa. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent un peu étonnés avant de regarder l'escargot.

\- Il fait un bruit bizarre, fit Luffy, tu trouves pas, Usopp ?

\- Si et je n'aime pas ça, répondit le concerné.

Et puis, une sorte de grognement se fit entendre faisant pâlir Usopp.

\- Hé, s'exclama Luffy, vous allez bien ?

\- Attrape... retentit une voix distordue à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Attraper quoi ? voulu savoir le capitaine des Chapeaux de paille.

\- J-J'ai peur, fit savoir Usopp.

\- Attrape les, tue les...

Au même moment dans le Polar Tang, Ikkaku occupait le poste de pilotage pour surveiller le sonar. C'est alors que l'escargophone sonna. Elle fit en geste en direction de son collègue pour qu'il aille chercher le capitaine. Elle décrocha alors.

\- Allô, fit-elle.

\- Ici Luffy.

\- Chapeau de paille ? s'étonna la jeune femme. Mais qu'est-ce que...

\- Il se passe quoi ? demanda Law qui venait juste de rentrer dans la pièce.

\- C'est le Chapeau de paille, le renseigna son amie en lui donnant le combiné.

La paupière de Law tiqua alors qu'un grognement étonné lui échappa. Pourquoi ce gamin élastique l'appelait ? Curieux, il répondu à l'appel.

\- Chapeau de paille, pourquoi cet appel ? Je pensais avoir été clair en...

\- Attaque...

\- Quoi ?

\- Couler...

\- Comment vous avez été attaqués et vous êtes en train de couler ?

\- Viens...

L'appel prit brusquement fin. Le médecin ne savait pas quoi penser de la situation mais les mots sortirent d'eux même comme une évidence:

\- Ikkaku, on va les aider. D'après le sonar, ils ne sont pas très loin.

Effectivement le hasard avait fait que le Sunny et le Polar Tang suivaient la même trajectoire. Law le savait depuis un moment mais s'était bien gardé d'émerger ne voulant pas croiser Luffy qui lui aurait fait une sacrée « fête » si il l'avait vu. Sauf que dans cette situation, le capitaine des Hearts ne pouvait rester sans rien faire car au fond de lui, il s'était attaché à cet autre équipage et notamment au Chapeau de paille...

Quand le sous-marin jaune refit surface à côté du Sunny, l'homme au chapeau tacheté remarqua de suite que leur ligne de flottaison était parfaitement stable et qu'il ne sombrerait pas de si tôt.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Bepo. Je croyais qu'ils étaient en train de couler.

\- Nous aussi on le pensait, lui fit remarquer Shachi.

\- Quelle blague de mauvais goût, ajouta Penguin.

\- Ils sont gonflés ouais ! s'exclama Ikkaku.

Law ne disait rien mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Mais il se disait aussi que quelque chose ne collait pas. Il ne connaissait certes pas son ancien allié depuis longtemps mais il était certain d'une chose à son égard: il était honnête et ce autant dans ses paroles que dans ses actes et ne ferait ou ne dirait jamais quelque chose contre son gré. De plus, c'était un très mauvais menteur et acteur. Alors le fait qu'il l'ait contacté en lui disant que son bateau était en train de couler avec une voix aussi désespérée, le chirurgien n'y croyait pas une seule seconde.

\- Non, il y a vraiment un problème, finit-il par dire coupant court au vociférations de son équipage. Je connais assez bien le Chapeau de paille pour savoir que ce n'est pas son genre de faire une blague pareille.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on n'avait pas affaire au Chapeau de paille ? fit Ikkaku surprise.

\- En effet. Je vais voir ce qui se passe. Vous, surveillez les environs. C'est peut-être un coup de la Marine.

Il se téléporta alors sur le pont en échangeant sa place avec un objet quelconque.

Tout semblait normal à première vue ce qui fait tiquer l'homme à la peau halée. Quand quelque chose se passait sur le bateau, l'équipage mettait le souk partout et là tout était en ordre. Il avisa alors Zoro qui dormait non loin de lui adossé à la rambarde du navire.

\- Zoro, fit-il en s'approchant.

\- Hein, Law ? fit le sabreur en ouvrant un œil. Que fiches-tu là ? lui demandât-il en baillant.

\- J'ai reçu un appel de votre part disant que votre navire avait été attaqué et coulait.

\- Pardon ? C'est quoi cette histoire tordue ? Une blague de ta sauce ?

\- Non. Et je peux clairement te dire que quelque chose cloche.

\- Ouais: tout va très bien de notre côté. Mais c'est plutôt sympa de ta part de t'inquiéter pour nous même si on n'a pas besoin de ton aide. D'ailleurs, c'est qui t'as appelé par simple curiosité ?

\- Ton capitaine.

Le regard de son interlocuteur s'assombrit de suite. Il connaissait suffisamment bien Luffy pour savoir qu'il ne ferait pas ce genre de farce de mauvais goût.

\- T'es sûr de toi, Law ?

\- Oui, l'appel a d'ailleurs été enregistré comme tous ceux que je reçois. Donc si tu ne me crois pas...

\- Si, je te crois. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je te fais confiance mais tu me semble assez sincère pour que je ne mette pas ta parole en doute. Allons trouver Luffy.


End file.
